


The Party of Truths

by Scarletfiction



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Hawk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Bullying, Cobra Kai - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, First Time, Fix-It, Friends to Enemies, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moon's party redone, Omega Demetri, Other, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, make it right fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletfiction/pseuds/Scarletfiction
Summary: In this AU the warring dojos are at Moon's place for a raging party, what could go wrong or right. When Moon and Miyagi do and some of Cobra Kai, calls Alpha Hawks bluff on his treatment of his Omega former best friend Demetri, who turns the tables on him in shocking new way.
Relationships: Demetri & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 42
Kudos: 21





	The Party of Truths

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: In this AU the warring dojos are at Moon's place for a raging party, what could go wrong or right. When Moon and Miyagi do and some of Cobra Kai, calls Alpha Hawks bluff on his treatment of his Omega former best friend Demetri, who turns the tables on him in shocking new way.
> 
> Aisha is still here. No Tory, they did not go into the woods to train, instead the party to end all parties happen. No trashing dojo. Sensei Lawrence was upfront about Kreese, and throwing him out from early on and stopped a lot from happening.
> 
> :A/N

Demetri was an odd omega in his mannerisms, bite, lack of cover for his mouth, the karate, the fact that he a raging nerd, was taller and smarter than most alphas. They mostly had an issue with all those things, he never dated at all, and never cared for it. He never saw the need to make himself more omega, and Eli never cared back then, so he didn't care for a makeover even further. Sam had offered once after they became friends and never again. 

When he presented as an omega he shocked everyone, he didn't use his omegan charms, or gave into his omegan instincts or anything, in fact he liked to forget he had those things most times. Especially the heat and slick that sucked. With Eli at his side through the tough times together, he thought his heart was full, and he thought they would be together forever, and maybe even mate one day.

What a load of bullshit. He should have known fate would fuck them over. 

Now he is Hawk and the alpha of all jerks, and insanely fucking hot now. And fully fixated on him in his anger, and rage even though he an omega. And they have been separated for months now, and its has been the hardest thing he has ever had to deal with, loosing his touch. He never fully realized how much Eli's alpha did for him and his omega, now he is feeling it fully, that he not a normal omega at all, with nothing to make up for it.

Love is a horrid thing. Its not fair at all! He doesn't want to still in love with that fool anymore.

He loved him even when he uttered hateful words, and actions towards him, his best friend. It's a hot mess of convoluted situations all rolled up to into one, like when Hawk started dating Moon, he brushed it off and couldn't hate them. And they broke up quickly and she moved on quickly, and even yelled at him how he treated Demetri, his best friend and an omega. 

The constant pressuring from Hawk, the assault from Kreese, that phone conversation, the yelp review, and when Hawk found out he joined Miyagi-do and lost it which led to the mall fight, all continues to shatter everything in Demetri's heart every time he thinks about those incidents.

The kids left Cobra Kai after that, and joined Miyagi do, cause said they never felt right there, and he could fully understand that.

Now it was in middle of a cruel summer, and was told that they were heading to small get together at Moon's house, and all Miyagi do was invited. Demetri was heavily encouraged to be at Moon's get together by everyone, and thought nothing of it, and was glad to go to the small gathering. 

Also that she never told Demetri that it was a raging house party, and that she invited the other side too. He is not particularly fond of parties, and it was a either a snooze fest, or too much for him. And especially now, since he was still sour about the shitty state of his life currently, in that everything went wrong that could go wrong.

If he only knew what he was really in for, he would have never left home, or would he....

\------------------------------------------

All Eli had was Demetri an omega to look out for him, and that was not acceptable or something that was right. It was the same thing over and over again, the two of them together all the time, it was tedious, and he believed that's not all his life will be because even he knew of Demetri's feelings for him which he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Maybe when they spent some time away from each other maybe that will change and Demetri will be finally away from Eli, and able to fully experience love elsewhere.

Cobra Kai saved Eli's life made him into a real alpha, not that pathetic being he was before. Even though he flipped the script in order to do so, that also meant sacrificing a lot things he loved before, and the things he considered nerdy, and somewhere along the line that ended up meaning his relationship with Demetri. He still didn't know what he felt about Demetri having feelings for him all this time, maybe he would have been open to explore that, if he stayed by his side and flipped his nerdy behavior he refused to leave that behind, 

Hawk thought he was a simple enough being, and thought he was easy to understand. And he thought everyone knew this, but as late, it seems to be not the case. He liked to be badass, and that meant being the best and the standout and the one everyone gravitates to obvious reason. Cobra Kai was his everything, and at a point he thought Sensei Lawrence was going soft, but Kreese stepped in and saved mind.

He was shocked by Demetri's betrayal of joining Miyagi do, so much he wanted to hurt him that day and never stop, but everyone was not pleased by his behavior. And everyone took him apart for that, they tell you to do one thing and when you do it they get mad. But Kreese was right in his mind.

Miguel told had told Sensei Lawrence his suspicions about Kreese's poisonous behavior towards the students, telling the students wrong things and beliefs, and he found out how Kreese was undermining him and trying to take the business. This led to Sensei throwing him out, and lectures his students on what happened, and urging everyone for their own sanity to stay away from him, he is dangerous. So Hawk is left floundering again.

Sensei Lawrence stopped his vengeance, that night when Moon yelled about how he treats an omega and and his best friend. Stopped him off from going further on the Miyagis, as Sensei Lawrence was upfront with Hawk, and told him about his problems with the original Cobra. And how he needs to calm down, and treat Demetri better and everyone is only worried about you, You need to become a better alpha. Apologize to Demetri. He swallows the ball in his throat not pleased at his full stop, and ultimatum. 

Hawk has changed the moon to the grim reaper tattoo too. Hawk is not happy about Demetri situation, and he is cooler over the next few weeks though, a simmering devil. Miguel has been watching him all the time, but they were all invited to Moon's party, so he will try to forget about that nerd, and have some fun with brothers and sister, maybe get back to just enjoying things and forgetting that infernal omega for a bit.

Hawk had no idea they would be there, or Demetri for that matter. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Demetri arrived at the small get together with all Miyagi do, considerably early round 4pm, which was when he realized he had been lied too, it was a full out party and looked at his members in betrayal, and they all wished him good luck with fat grins, and he was suddenly nervous, and felt a little thrown off at the situation. 

Moon finds him immediately before he can blink, and takes him to her bathroom before anyone could see him closing the door, "Hi Demetri I know you probably confused, but please understand this is all for you, and no one wants you hurt anymore ok." hugging him and says "Now take off your clothes, change your underwear too." 

And she gave him a sexy male omega underwear he never ever wore, and he curses, "Fuck!" he started to protest, "What the hell Moon? What are doing moon is for? What are you playing at?" he said incredibly lost.

"It's a game Demetri, a game you need to start playing, and winning. Please trust me its ok, you will know everything soon enough, please know I won't ever do anything to hurt you ok! Now please take off your clothing and put these on. Thanks." He listens grudgingly and started to undress and she moved off to do something else while takes of everything and put on the underwear, he put all his clothes on the counter.

There is a knock at the door and its Sam, Moon opens the door and smiles, "Did you get it?,"

"Yup I did. Hey Demetri you are probably really confused but we have your best interests as fellow omegas ok. This is an intervention." his eyes opened wide, and she gave him hotter clothing, than his last. 

And hurriedly put them on, he was already looking different from what he was used to. "Please keep my other clothes, I may have to change back." 

Sam replied, "I am putting your stuff in a bag, and will be in the car so no worries.", she said smiling. 

"Thanks." 

Moon was back, "Now sit down lets fix your hair, and oh god why do you have perfect skin?" she lamented. 

Sam focused on his hair, Moon was putting light makeup on him, she had done a simple eyeshadow very light, and when she got to the eyeliner, "Shit! That was painful guys. How the hell do girls do this everyday?" They both snickered at him, Sam had gelled his hair away from his face, it looked good. Moon had put mascara on him, and now he has a pinkish lip gloss on, "Holy shit! Oh god I look good, Oh god who is that? Again, why are you doing this?" he said.

"We are not done yet, but promise us you will enjoy it, and be a little more confident Demetri, you need to start using those omega-nian gifts you were born with." Moon replied passionately,

Then Sam followed up, "You need to give yourself some credit, and not because we changed your looks for one night as the reason either, you need to use this all the time, and promising me you will not run form anyone!" Sam bit out cryptically. He nodded, and she smiled "You just enjoy it ok. Whatever happens know we did this, just to give you a small boost in confidence the rest is up to you, and no harm was intended."

"OK I believe you guys. Thanks for the words, means a lot, and your efforts." They smiled at him.

And when they were done "Holy Shit guys!", 

He had on a gold/yellow fitted t-shirt but it was ridiculously tight and hugged everywhere, a tight black jeans, gripping everywhere on his ass and thighs. The make up, the hair, and red and silver accessories: belt with chains allover it, the fucking choker with spikes around his neck he looked deadly, it really brought everything together. He was in shock, "I didn't know I could look like this." and you could see the girls wanting to cry, 

He mind said he looked liked an omega version of Hawk, he shook his head don't think about him he isn't here, makes no sense pining. Now they were done, they took a million photos of Demetri all over Moon, and Sam's Instagram, and everyone was screaming when they saw him in the comments. He felt good already. 

Moon ushers him down stairs, and Aisha came screaming running up to meet him, when saw him on Instagram when they posted, and kept telling him how hot he looked. To be proud stay strong. Aisha ran back after she told him good luck.

Moon took him in hand and said, "Chris is escorting you in ok." and Sam said, "Chin up smile, like you won, you got this you a fucking queen Demetri all alphas should treat you with respect." and they ran in first giggling like kids, 

Demetri could see Aisha with her phone up recording them from far in the room, and then Chris said "Just slay and remember to enjoy and forget everything else ok. This is all for you to enjoy, your night aren't you tired of being secondary, Demetri take what you want ok. Look like the whole room is above you, channel your inner Sansa Stark." and he giggled so hard "The last season version though."

He snorted, "Ok Chris.", 

Chris said, " It's time.", 

And they walk into the living room his head, and body high and his hips shaking just right, where the whole of Cobra Kai was there all lined to his right on a large couch. And Aisha and Miguel were standing behind them, smirking, hooting and hollering, and he almost fucking faltered at the full house, and the fact that Hawk was right in the center, and "Fuck!" he whispered, "You all are in trouble." 

"Smile! Remember what we said." Aisha, Moon Miguel is behind them all encouraging him, and he held his ground, and the look on Hawk's face was worth it, he choked hard on his beer, you could hear Sam wheezing behind him. 

Robby came from his left side and gave him saucy wink, and said, "Call me." and Demetri laughed, like Sam wasn't right there, then he realized his whole of his dojo was behind him, cheering him on too. 

So he stood taller cocking his hip, not smiling at him, and raised his eyebrow at Hawk when their eyes met, oh my god the questions, the heat and holy fucking goodness. Hawk growled out reaction was that lust Hawk's scent rose in a spike, making him think he as mad or surprised, so what, he is not the only one who could flip the script.

Aisha and Miguel go up to him, and he smiles instantly at them, she said "I have some vids for you later." winking at him, 

He nodded back "Thanks Aisha".

Miguel said "You look incredible Demetri. Can I take you away from Chris, lets go flirt like we are not friends maybe dance, and get a couple drinks." 

"Hell yes! Thanks Chris for your help." and was given of to Miguel, Hawk scent spiked again, and they walked outta room with everyone dog whistling at Demetri. And he rolled his ass harder, as he walked to the sound of Hawk growling so hard. Sam was screaming harder with laughter, if she didn't stop soon she would loose a lung.

Round one Demetri total knock out.

\-------------------------

Hawk and the rest of Cobra Kai arrived around 3:30pm, and the whole squad was here looking good, and he was extra looking good today. 

Everyone was chilling and mingling, as Miguel started talking to him, "You need to be more considerate, and remember where you came from. You need to behave when comes to Demetri!"

Hawk responded completely confused, "Like why are you talking about him at a party? Not like he will be here.",

Miguel replied, "Things may surprise you today." 

He shrugged, "Whatever! I am Hawk nothing shocks me, especially when comes to him. I know everything there is to know about him." 

Miguel just looked at him like he was so lost, "Ok then, the one who knows everything." And laughed so hard, and left him be.

Half an hour later, Miyagi do walked in and Robby and Miguel hi-fived, and bro hugged and did the same with Chris, Aisha hugged them all. And then his heart jumped and noticed that Demetri and Sam was missing, he would never say he was disappointed for a second.

He caught up with everyone, and it turns out Moon has a girlfriend right now. She was stunning, and they were hot together, but he barely sees Moon at all so far. But doesn't think anything off it, and he doesn't keep glancing to see if Demetri will magically show up. 

Then ten minutes later he hears Aisha screeches from behind the couch, and runs through the side door, and up the stairs and Chris right behind her. What the hell is going on?

Five minutes later, Aisha runs back to behind the couch and raises her phone to record from the door direction, where Miguel was riveted to the door too smirking wide. Not focusing anymore on her, when Moon and Sam flies through the door giggling like excessively as well. Moon goes to her girlfriend next to couch too, phone in hand recording, and Sam stands with her dojo across from him and she was recording to too in the door direction. What hell is going has everyone lost their minds?

And in walked... Demetri on Chris' arm. Holy fuck! HOLY FUCKING GOD! GOD! WHAT? HOW? WHO? He ate his words that he said nothing couldn't ever surprise him with Demetri anymore. His brain just short circuited.

He saw Demetri almost stall and say something to Chris, and he mumbled something back, and Demetri started back smiling. He choked hard on his beer, and could hear was hooting and hollering from everyone, even some of his Cobra Kai mates. It seems everyone have lost their minds too, Robby was talking to Demetri made him smile, Sam was full out wheezing behind him. Holy fucking god so this is what everyone was doing?

Demetri, but the sexier and hotter version, the makeup, the hair, his clothes he was wearing, the tighter clothes, the Cobra Kai colors, the swagger, that fucking choker with the spikes, the total omega charms oozing, this is a million times the most hottest thing he had seen.

And when their eyes meet, oh god it was only them, he stood taller cocking his hip and raised his eyebrow at him when met. Oh god the questions the heat and holy fucking god, Hawk growled out, with that lust, Hawk's scent rose in a spike, he was going crazy. He really couldn't even say anything at all.

Then Aisha and Miguel walked up to them, Aisha told him something, and he thanked her, and that traitor Miguel walked to him and compliment him, and asked him to go dance and what not, Demetri smiled brilliantly and agreed, and they linked hands, and Hawk scent was boiling through the room in anger. 

And Demetri the little fucking devil, started to roll his ass as they walked away, and everyone was hooting harder, Hawk let one hard growl through the room, they walked out of the room not looking back, and Sam was screaming with laughter at this, holding onto Robby for dear life, until she dropped to the floor.

He stood up and looked round at the rest, "So this is what all of you were doing all this time."

Robby stood firm smirking, "Turn about is fair play Hawk, looked like he flipped the script on you now! What you gonna do about it? Or are you gonna fold like a pussy, and let your best friend win the hand instead." and he turned around to help Sam of the floor.

Well! Well Well Demetri you want to play we will play! He started smirking, the hunt is on!

\-----------------------------

A/N: ABO, ALPHA/OMEGA Anal, First times, Dom Hawk, rough/angry sex. Hurt/ comfort, Angst, Porn with plot, Make it right Smut fic.

:A/N


End file.
